Hogwarts Playlist
by HollyHogwartsRoar
Summary: Get an iPod, put it on shuffle, write fan fiction. This is the result. Done because I was bored and wanted to try it: ENJOY!


_Got bored, so I decided to do one of those playlist fan fiction things. You put your iPod (other likewise) on shuffle and write a story on whatever the song makes you think about, but you only have until the song ends. I did this one for Harry Potter, but seeing as most of my songs are wizard rock, it wasn't very hard. Might do more of these. Depends on how much procrastination I get into while doing history homework. _

_Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? I'm not sure what drugs you are on but they are doing bad things to your head. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the songs belong to there respective artists, and a couple of the jokes belong to Team Star Kid of A Very Potter Musical/Sequel._

**We Call It Love- Vic Mignogna**

Ok, so maybe I did leave her. But it wasn't because I wanted to! I still love her with all my heart. I only did it because I didn't want her to get hurt. Someday, when all of this over, we can be together again. But right now I can't let her be my weakness. This time Spiderman and MJ can't be together. I'm not going to run away and I'm not going to die. I'll save everyone. This is how is was suppose to be. But I can't pretend I don't miss her. Sometimes I get out the Maurader's map just to look at her dot, imagining I was looking at her in person. Now that I know love, I don't think I'll ever be able to let it go. I wonder if this is how my parents felt when they fell in love. Thinking about her kisses make my heart feel like it's going to jump out my chest. Ginny, I miss you.

_(Harry's POV, obviously.)_

**Christmas at Hogwarts - John Williams**

Once again Christmas. Students are packing up to return home to their families, mistletoe and holly hang from all directions. Oh how I wish I could still smell the pine trees and cider. Being dead isn't much fun sometimes. And I'm not even able to be in the headless hunt. *Sigh*. But I'm still a bit happy. One can't help but smile this time of year. Everything is just so marry and warm. The snow drifting past outside, the presents under trees.

_(Nearly Headless Nick's POV)_

**Not Over Yet- A Very Potter Sequel**

NOOOOO... Voldemort is dead. Our beloved master falls again, this time with no hope of return. Once someone is dead you can't bring them back. What did we do wrong? Of course it wasn't Lord Voldemort's fault. If he was here there would be no question of how we had failed. This can't be over yet. We need to make plans. Now that the master is gone, we are free, but we are also under constant threat from the aurors. No doubt that Potter will be helping them as well, rounding up any of Voldemort's followers for a life in Azkaban. The only solution I can see is if we could travel back in time. Kill Potter before he can grow up and kill us. But the only way to do that would to use a time turner... all of which are in the ministry. There is no way we can get in there to take one without detection. To think, the most powerful ruler of our time foiled by a 17 year old boy with a lame scar. This can't be over...it can't... I refuse to accept it.

_(Lucius Malfoy's POV)_

**At Hogwarts- The Remus Lupins**

This is better than I could have ever imagined. I've want to be here my whole life and now that I am... I've never been happier. This castle is beautiful in a way that can never be described. You have to see it. When I first arrived I had to keep rubbing my eyes, thinking it would disappear. That maybe it was all a dream. And it was a dream. A dream I was living in. I spend all day in the library, I've fallen in love with a Ravenclaw. It all seems to impossible. Maybe sometimes the impossible can become possible. I have more friends then I ever have in my life. Here at Hogwarts, I feel like I finally belong. I hope I never have to leave.

_(Random new Hogwarts student's POV)_

**Nerdfighterlike- Hank Green**

She is the most "super mega foxy awesome hot" girl I have ever seen in my life. So smart, so hot, so... awesome. Is she flirting with me? YESSSSSS. Well, of course. How can she not love me? I should hug her... that went well. She's smiling! Oh that smile could make rock melt. Lunch, tomorrow, Hogsmead? Win. I have a date with Lily Evans. Eat that Snape. She totally loves me. We'll stay up all night, dance in the common room, send owls constantly during the summer. James Potter does it again. Only I could get a girl that beautiful to put down a book and talk to me. I could see myself with her for the rest of my life.

_(James Potter's POV)_


End file.
